


Uncle...!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Tickling, Uncle Cor Leonis, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are on a mission to get Cor Leonis to smile or even laugh, and have the ultimate plan for it. With two against one, it should work right? ....Think better, guys!





	Uncle...!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 4/4/'19.  
> Inspired by my convo out of the blue with [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers) and we’ve both come to the conclusion that there’s not enough Cor in tickle fics and he’d definitely do well. 
> 
> I took out my ‘Marshal’s a ruthless stone-faced ler’-headcanon for this one, as well as the headcanon that Cor used to care for Prompto and be close with him even when he didn’t know about his past, serving as some sort of uncle.

“So, are you really serious now? Marshal’s been, sorta, like your dad this whole time. And you never really saw him _smile_?” 

It was only noon when a young prince and his buddy communicated with soft whispers, sitting outside the room where the older royal guard sat on the couch as he sipped from his coffee and browsed through a book. They could see him by peeking through the door that was opened just a crack, spying on his every movement.

“Uncle. Not dad. I _have_ a dad, you know. And yeah, he’s just been there for me my whole life. Supporting me. Even training me, here,” Prompto said as he spread his arms a little to show the crownsguard uniform he was wearing. Noctis chuckled. 

“But hey. You must’ve seen him more than I did. When did _you_ ever see him smile then?” Prompto returned the question. Noctis thought for a moment.

“Well, I don’t know.” For a while now, the two had been on a mission making a weird photo collage of the happiest, sweetest, ugliest and awkwardest smiles of everyone in their royal surroundings. Boredom? Nah, just fun. A lot of fun. It often went accompanied by some playful tickling. 

They had already caught Gladdy on cam, even Noct’s dad (he didn’t need any tickles though, thank God), a few of their favorite moody royal guards and oh, even _Iggy_! 

“Do you think it will work on him too?” Prompto wiggled his fingers eagerly.

“Don’t ask me. I never called him ‘uncle’ or anything like that so I suppose you two are closer,” Noctis whispered. 

“Well, I don’t know either so we can find out. Besides, I call him Marshal most of the time.” Prompto shrugged and Noctis laughed softly. 

They kept their voices low so Cor wouldn’t hear them. He appeared not to be taking a break, specificly, but to be waiting for King Regis who was currently out of office, and seemingly taking a long time since Cor wouldn’t stop checking the time once in a while. 

“He is quite strong though. How should we do this?” Noctis scratched his chin, thinking deeply. Prompto gave another shrug.

“Well, it worked on Iggy. We might be able to do it this time too if we work really well together. I just think I won’t have hands left to take the pic,” he said, joining in putting on the detective face.

“Yeah. I’m sure we can do it. We even got Gladdy, remember?”

“Only because he was just waking upー” 

“You guys _really_ debating this?” Both guys jumped in shock and hissed at the person who had sneaked up behind them.

“Shhh! Gladio!” Prompto whispered, but Noctis lit up and he probed Prompto with his elbow.

“Hey! Looks like we’ve got our cameraman!” he said merrily. Gladio simply shook his head.

“You guys are not doing this,” he said with a smile, but Noctis and Prompto nodded excitedly.

“Yes we are. We will hold him down and tickle him, then you can take his picture. Is he actually ticklish?” Noctis wondered aloud as if he only thought about it now.

“Everyone can be ticklish. Even this one here,” Prompto said, nodding at Gladio who just snickered. He handed him the camera.

““Now?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah. He’s alone now. Father’s not here. Yet. This is our chance!” Gladio simply took the camera and gave them one more look.

“You know it’s an impossible mission, right? I am kind enough to warn you,” he said. 

“Yeah yeah. You probably saw him smile before and don’t want to share all the fun, we get it,” the spoiled prince replied in a bratty tone, and Prompto stuck his tongue out. Gladio did not really respond to that, except with a, “Alright then.” He nodded at the brat-duo like, go ahead then, I dare you, so Prompto and Noctis entered the room quietly. 

Cor sat with his back towards them, still reading his book quietly. Gladio slowly and silently went after them, holding up the camera. Noctis held his finger against his lips, motioning that they should keep as quiet as possible. 

And then...

“Prompto! Go!” Noctis yelled as he wrapped his arm tightly around Cor’s neck, strangling him while Prompto jumped at him from the side. It _could’ve_ worked, had it not been that within the split of a second, Cor had dropped his book and pulled Noctis over, making the prince topple over the couch and end on top of him. 

Prompto who came at him from the side tried to turn around and cancel his attack, but he too was caught, yanked by his arm on top of Noctis into some sort of human pile, and they both cried out when Cor tickled both of them, reserving a hand for each of their struggling bodies.

“AHAHAH! MARSHa-EEehehe!” Prompto cried out, while Noctis merely let out a few indistinctive howls.

“For your record, I heard every word over there. Also, you may both call me uncle. If you wish.” 

“UHUHUNCLE! _UNCLE_!” Prompto cried, for different reasons, obviously, more as exclaims of surrender, but Cor did not react to them and merely kept tickling them without even that much effort, it seemed. The guys were too busy laughing and squirming on top of each other to see Gladio’s told-you-so look, and Cor calmly looked at him and gave a nod.

“Marshal. Keep them alive, will you?” Gladio joked. Cor did not show any expression of amusement but replied shortly. 

“Might.” He slowly decreased the speed and strength of the tickling and lifted his hands slightly, stopping the sudden assault, only for the two giggly guys to let out more battle-cries as they renewed their attempts.

“Yeah! Take him! Right there!”

“Get his sides! _No_!” Before they could even lay their hands on the stone-faced Marshal, Prompto was back pinned in his lap and having both his sides tickled, while Noctis tried to attack him from every corner, only to be elbowed or kicked out of the way. All while Cor remained in the same sitting position. Gladiolus happily aimed the camera at them.

“Just kidding of course. I mean, get Prompto’s stomach good for me will ya? Also there’s a prince around here wagging its tail for attention,” he added as commentary while contiuning to photograph the chaos. 

“NAHAHA- Gladiohoho help! I hate you! Maahharshal- Uncle! Uhuhuncle!” Prompto cried. No response, just more tickling. 

“Nohohoct help!” Noctis was panting from the failed attacks, and right when he threw himself at Cor again, he got pulled back onto Prompto who received a merciful break from the tickling.

Instead, he got smothered by Noct’s body that ended up in his face as the two again lay sprawled over Cor’s lap, suffering the tickling of a lifetime. 

“I’ll gehehet you! AAahhah shihihit!” Noctis swore while Prompto let out whines and whimpers as he lay suffocated beneath him. Persistently, he managed to wriggle free, dropping to the floor and taking Noct along with him.

“Done now?” Cor asked calmly. His entire attitude, breathing, movements, just everything was still calm, and yet he was being such a hard opponent here. 

Prompto was wheezing and nodded, but Noctis threw himself at Cor again, wrapping his arms around his middle and his fingers digging into Cor’s sides. Ha! But no reaction came, and he couldn’t even try another second- Cor simply picked him off him, turned slightly (his first real change in his sitting position) and pinned Noct down on the couch. There, he tickled him mercilessly again.

“Oh I’m loving this,” Gladio said from the side, still watching as Cor effortlessly took the prince and his crownsguard buddy down.

“EHEhehe! Ahahalright! Uncle! _Uhuhuhncle_! Fahah-naaahh!” Noctis was finally crying out the word as well, but it had no effect. Prompto still lay on the carpet, wheezing from the ruthless tickles when Gladio suddenly picked him up by his collar and pushed him in Cor’s direction.

“Do not forget this one. It was his idea after all.” Prompto’s eyes widened, but before he could even move, he was pulled down onto the couch as well, pinned beside Noctis which was very crammed and with half his body dangling off, and tickled just as mercilessly. The half-assed position with his legs sliding toward the floor resulted in his shirt riding up, and he threw his head back as his bare stomach and sides were tickled. Next to him, Noct was screaming bloody murder.

“Everything alright here?” Ignis came into the room, probably having followed after the sound of the loud screaming. Cor looked up from the laughing mess and gave a simple nod as a greeting.

“EYAahaah! Uncle!” the duo kept yelling, but in this context the words were useless in multiple ways. Ignis raised his eyebrows. 

“Should we... help them?” he asked Gladio who looked way too amused at this spectacle. 

“Of course not. You want to go against Marshal?” Gladio replied. He did have a point there, and Ignis chose to stand and watch as well without interfering, and he even smiled a little when Noctis and Prompto simultaneously let out the most hilarious and desperate cackles. 

“Just teaching them a lesson.”

Cor didn’t smile as he said this, but just kept looking at Ignis and Gladio seriously while his fingers were still leaving nowhere untickled on the poor mischievous guys. 

Noctis shrieked as he had one armpit tickled, squeezing his arms against his body as he squirmed and arched his back. And Prompto was desperately pulling at Cor’s hand with both his hands, but unable to stop those evil five fingers from clawing at his stomach.

“So, any reports?” Cor asked Gladio and Ignis. He was still in his work mode!!! Noctis was still laughing and howling uncontrollably and even curled upwards so he could chomp on Cor’s hand that had moved to tickle his sides and stomach now. 

“The king should be here any minute,” Ignis replied.  

“Other than that, nothing much. Apart from a tickle-murder taking place in this very room,” Gladio said, having put the camera away and now filming the whole thing with his phone. Said phone eventually rang suddenly, and he walked away from the noise and out of the room to answer the call (”Hi, Iris?”). 

Ignis remained and tried to converse with Cor, but it was a bit hard with two loud voices squealing and shouting through all of it.

“What lesson, are you teaching them. May I ask?” It was one pokerface communicating with the other, but Cor proved to be the worst. 

“Never pick fights you can’t win, is all.” 

“UHhhh no mohohore!” Their struggling had weakened, and Cor could now even simply tickle one of them with both hands, and then the other, without either of them regaining their strength to get up when it was their chance.

“GAHaha-Uncle! Stop! I swehehear I’ll die!” Prompto snorted when it was his turn again. Cor had tickled him in several places but seemed to stick with Gladio’s advice mostly and scratched calmly at his bare stomach with all ten fingers. Prompto bounced his head and kicked his legs, his arms flailing as well - hitting Noct in his face, but failed to even land one effective hit on the invincible Marshal.

Then His Highness got back out of his almost-slumber when he was suddenly tickled again, and he whined loudly. 

“Alriiiighihight! Wohohon’t do it again! _AHH_!” His voice went back to its highest shrieking pitch when Cor pinched both his sides, and he squirmed like a worm. At that moment, another of the Royal guards came into the room.

“Marshal. The king has arrived and requests your presence.” Cor immediately stopped, patted both his own knees, sighed and got off the couch. 

“About time.” The guard looked at Noctis and Prompto with big eyes, and smiled awkwardly when Cor gave him a nod. Cor then looked at Ignis, and at Gladio who returned from his phonecall, and he glared, his expression finally looking a little bit different than this whole time.

“No witnesses.” He then turned away and left, the guard following after him, leaving Prompto and Noctis wheezing on the couch. 

It remained silent in the room after he had left, with Prompto and Noctis gasping for their dear lives. Gladio and Ignis both gazed at them, when Gladio suddenly frowned in realization.

“No witnesses... Was that a threat?” he asked. Ignis nodded.

“It was,” he said. Gladio smirked, crossing his arms.

“So, if we tell anyone. He’ll get us, too?” Gladio though out loud. Ignis nodded again.

“Most likely.” Chuckling at the response, Gladio headed towards the exhausted duo, ruffled their hair and placed Prompto’s camera on top of his bare stomach. Prompto gasped at the cold material and quickly gripped the device before dropping it.

“Cor’s lips haven’t curled a bit, not even close to a smile. But I’ve captured lots of other smiles. Just take a look,” Gladio said teasingly, and he poked his side, making the blond squawk, before heading off with Ignis after him. 

“Heh.. Noct..” Prompto brought out weakly, patting Noctis’ flushed cheek with the back of his hand.

“You called Marshal ‘uncle’ too.” Noctis let out a little growl.

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“It had a different meaning.”

“Alright then.... So you did say ‘uncle’.”

“Shut up.”

Prompto and Noctis seemed like they would be K.O. for the rest of the afternoon. 


End file.
